


Coming Home

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender cas, Bi Dean, Found Family, Gen, I make the rules, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jack, everyone is queer and if they aren't they still are, he/they sam, the found family is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: Dean finally feels like he's home
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but that's okay because I wrote it for a friend of mine so yeah 😌🤍

It had been in the back of Dean’ mind all night, niggling at his brain like a persistent mosquito. His brother used he/they pronouns.

_His brother used he/they pronouns and he hadn’t known_.

By then their conversation had slowed down; random details about the day, or about something new in their lives. Sam had spoken last, mentioning a dog he had seen on the road, and that he hoped it was okay, but Dean hadn’t responded. Finally he spoke, his voice quiet, almost afraid.

“How come I never knew, Sam?” Confused silence on the other end.

“How come I never knew my baby brother used he/they pronouns?”

Sam didn’t answer right away, “Dean... You really didn’t know this?” His voice wasn’t judgemental, but it didn’t make Dean any less self-conscious.

“Well _I’m_ sorry-” he snapped, “-that I thought I was the only even slightly queer person here. Excuse me for being shocked.” He wasn’t though. Shocked, that is. He was stunned, overwhelmed even, but not shocked. Finding out that Jack wasn’t a man, or a women, that Cas didn’t have a gender at all, even that Sam used he/they pronouns... it _was_ overwhelming, it was overwhelming in the same way coming home was when you had been gone for years.

But that’s what it was, Dean realized. His family being queer and proud, surrounding him with love and support... _That_ was home.

Dean was finally home.


End file.
